


Sorry! I Didn't Mean To Touch Your Ass

by osakaprincess



Series: No Sana No Life One Shots and Drabbles [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, a bit of Momo, language I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Dahyun and Sana got close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry! I Didn't Mean To Touch Your Ass

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to touch your ass.”

 

Dahyun stared wide eyed at the pink haired girl who had just copped a feel of her ass and blushed.

 

One because she was really really pretty.

 

Two because said really really pretty girl had just touched her ass.

 

“I-it's okay.” Dahyun stuttered, her throat was suddenly dry and she licked her lips that suddenly needed chapstick.

 

The pink haired girl giggled and was pulled away by blond girl, “See you later!” She called back as she was taken away.

 

That was how Dahyun had met Minatozaki Sana.

 

 

Her hair was gray the next time she ran into Minatozaki Sana.

 

And this time she had tripped, both girls landing on the ground with a thud and grown and Minatozaki's face right on Dahyuns chest.

 

“Oops!” She giggled.

 

Dahyun was once again dumbstruck and very aware that Minatozaki Sana, cheer-leading captain as she had learned, was on top of her in a very close proximity to her breasts. And she was still really really really pretty.

 

“Sana get your gay ass off that poor girl!” A brunette haired girl, who Dahyun connected as the blond friend from last time, yelled at her.

 

Sana gave Dahyun a cheeky smile and a wink before she hopped off her and ran over to where the rest of the cheerleaders stood. None of them looked back at Dahyun who was frozen on the floor, beet red.

 

 

The third time they ran into each other, Sana's hair was blond.

 

This time it was Dahyun to fall onto Sana.

 

“We should stop meeting like this.” Sana giggled as she held the girl who had just fallen off the latter into her arms.

 

Dahyun gave her a small smile and awkwardly wiggled out of her arms.

 

“Sorry this latter isn't as steady as I thought it was.” She apologized, wiggling the latter.

 

“I'll be your spotter.” Sana offered.

 

“What?” Dahyun tilted her head in confusion, unsure exactly what she was offering.

 

Sana giggled, “I'll watch out for you while your up on the latter hanging the poster. It's a cheer-leading term.”

 

“Oh.” Dahyun blushed, “Okay.”

 

Dahyun climbed the latter again with Sana holding onto the bottom half. She was conscience of the fact that Sana would now have a view of her ass and blushed, thankful that she wasn't able to see how red her face was or read her thoughts.

 

“Have I told you that you have a nice ass.”

 

Dahyun fell again.

 

 


End file.
